


A Cup of Memories

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [12]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drinking, Multi, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Kup can keep a secret, if need be.





	A Cup of Memories

     It’s a nice evening. 

     Just him, the Prime, Rung, and Ratchet. It’s good for Optimus to relax and let Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide take care of things for a while. Good for the docbots too. They work hard. Too hard sometimes. While their jobs and Kup’s are completely different, he knows they’re both under a lot of stress. It’s nice to see them kicking back.

     Ratchet’s swaying in place already. When he hits the high grade, he hits it hard. Never often, though. He waits until there’s a lull and his MedBay is both fully stocked with supplies and other medics. Only then does he indulge.

     Rung, on the other hand, is still sitting ramrod straight, knees primly crossed. But he’s been imbibing too, a surprising amount for such a little ‘bot. His optics are bright and he keeps tittering at Kup’s stories. It’s one of the main reasons he keeps going. Rung’s giggle is infectious.

     The other reason is that he’s aiming to make Optimus give a big ole belly laugh. So far, he’s chuckled several times, the deep sound rolling through the room. But Kup is waiting for those helpless guffaws he knows Optimus can make if he’s motivated enough. And Kup has plenty of motivation… he just has to find the right tale.

     “So I sashay into the room, covered in frippery and pretties six ways to Caminus. The guy is sittin’ there, leaning forward, and panting already. His optics light up when he sees me and he beckons me forward. So I walk closer, these hips just workin’ it, right?” Kup says, giving a little wiggle in his seat.

     Ratchet chortles. “Always did say you had a little waggle to your walk. Maybe if you ever let me replace that one hip…”

     “Hush, you!” Rung says, swatting at Ratchet’s arm. “I want to hear him finish.”

     Grinning, Kup continues. “I stop in front of him and sink down onto my knees. Spread ‘em a little, like this,” he says, demonstrating. Out of the corner of his optic, he sees Rung’s fingers tighten on his energon cube as his gaze drops to Kup’s lap. An adorable little glossa peeks out and swipes Rung’s lower lip.

     Interesting. Kup takes note but doesn’t let the reaction distract him.

     “I bat my optics at the guy and I say, ‘how can I help you?’ And he gets real excited, slides off the couch, and takes my hand. ‘No, no,’ he says. ‘The real question is…”

     And as Kup pauses for the punchline, Optimus speaks up.

     “How may _I_ service _you_?” Optimus rumbles, voice in an even deeper register than normal and oh so sultry. 

     The docbots laugh, but all Kup can do is stare at Optimus. Those words… that _voice_ …

     “I’m sorry, my friend, but you’ve told that one many times. I could not resist. I did get it right, yes? Kup?” Optimus questions, his smile fading as Kup continues to blink stupidly at his Prime.

     He finally shakes off the shock and manages a weak grin. “Yeah. No, that was right. Sorry, the way you said that made me think of something else. Some _one_ else. Back when a mech could get a little company over the phone lines.”

     If he hadn’t been watching so closely, Kup would have completely missed the flash of panic which crossed Optimus’ face. But he was watching, and he did see it, the expression confirming Kup’s suspicion.

     Well, damn. _Hot_ damn.

     “Oh, the sex lines. I know a bunch of students who called into those,” Ratchet interjects.

     “Did you have a favorite?” Rung asks with a flirtatious little smirk. “Someone who stimulated your audials in just the right way?”

     Kup held Optimus’ stare for a moment longer before leaning over to tickle Rung’s knee. “Naw, I’m more of a hands on mech. Only did that two or three times.”

     He leers back at Rung as the other mech giggles, wondering why he had never realized the psychologist was so darn cute.

     Kup keeps on telling stories, Optimus’ tension leaving him a little more with each tale. He should know better. Kup can keep a secret, despite what a lot of others seem to think.

     And this secret he’s gonna hold on to forever, to keep him warm on those nights when cute little mechs like Rung aren’t available.


End file.
